


All Is Fair In Love And War

by Frosty_Freckles27



Category: Chat Noir - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cristine Tabin/Princess, F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug - Freeform, Love (Unknown Shape), Love Story, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, OC, Princess - Freeform, Romance, chat noir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Freckles27/pseuds/Frosty_Freckles27
Summary: The addicting feeling of power eagerly rushed through her veins. White light consuming her being. Soon enough she found herself wrapped snuggly in a white leather suit, it being a purrfect fit. Cristine usually turns to her alter ego for help but will a certain black clad cat sneak his way into her heart or will she charm her way to his?





	1. Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Frosty/Freckles!. As you can tell I'm in love with the Miraculous Ladybug universe. I also have a soft spot for the underdog characters (usually). I hope that you can enjoy this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day and Cristine receives her miraculous and goes out exploring.
> 
> (Also don't mind the first two chapters of this story. I know that they are really bad.)

Valentine's day. What a seemingly harmless, yet dangerous holiday. Cristine slowly paced around her room, a small red box laying on her desk. Where had it come from? She hadn't had the slightest clue. She traced her fingers over its designs. Maybe it was a gift? But why would anyone get her a Valentine? That just wouldn't make sense. She cautiously opened it, while gritting her teeth. A bright blinding light jumped out at her. Her vision being blinded Cristine stumbled backward and tripped over her school work.

She fell to the floor with a loud thump.

“Oh my gosh!” A small high pitched voice squeaked. Cristine rubbed her eyes.

“Wha…?” Slowly opening her eyes a ball of white and gray fluff was in her face. She moved back a bit, startled. Finally seeing it in full view her mouth hung open. “What the hell are you?!” The small floating creature played with its tail. It seemed like a very small Siamese cat with grand profound light blue eyes.

“I’m your kwami, the names Mia.” She said flicking her tail. Cristine eventually stopped gawking at Mia and pulled herself together.

“A kwami?” She raised a questioning eyebrow. “You just look like a tiny floating cat.” A little giggle slipped past her lips. The kwami pulled her ears back playfully.

“Oh really?” She challenged.

“Yes really.” She challenged back with a smirk. The kwami swooned.

“Oh, I knew you would be _purr_ fect for this job!”

“Job?” She questioned. Cristine tilted her head to the side. “Why are you here anyway Mia?” She questioned while raising an eyebrow.

“I've never been good at this part…” Mumbled the floating cat. “So to sum it all up you have the power to be a superhero, you're basically a charmer, don't _EVER_ lose sight of your miraculous.” Cristine raised a questioning eyebrow. “Oh did I mention that you transform into a cat person?” Cristine listened to the list go on and on. She went back to the small red box and pulled out a folded up fabric headband. “Right, that.” The kwami sighed.

“That’s your miraculous.” It was black fabric with a small elastic band on the back. “Put it on.” Mia urged.

The blonde put it over her head. It hung on her neck like a necklace before she pulled it over her face. All the hair that once covered her pale skin was now pushed back by the headband. “It’s pretty.” Commented Cristine awkwardly.

A loud rumble erupted from Mia, or more specifically, her stomach. “I could really use something salty in my system, what do you think runs my perfect charms?” The kwami winked.

Cristine snorted out a laugh before she left for the kitchen. The only salty thing she could find (other than her attitude) was goldfish. She handed a bag of them to Mia and she immediately dove into them. The little fuzzy kwami seemed to be in heaven.

“So how do I activate this ‘power’?” She questioned. Mia flew out of the bag.

“It’s pretty simple. You just say ‘Mia! Claws out!’ Then ‘claws in’ when you want to detransform.” The cat explained. Cristine nodded along with the kwami.

“Alright.” She cracked a smile.

The kwamis face shifted to frustration. “Oh fiddlesticks. I forgot to tell you about Ladybug and Ch--”

“Mia! Claws out!” The kwami reluctantly got sucked into her headband. The addicting feeling of power eagerly rushed through her veins. White light consuming her being. Soon enough she found herself wrapped snuggly in a white leather suit, it being a perfect fit.

Most of her headband had turned white, but there were now five circles that are thick and an icy blue color. Her mask lightly rested on her face, a gray gradient on the left and right fading into white in the middle. She had paw boots that were colored gray at the tips. Her suit seemed to have extended her nail length underneath the suit, giving her a claw-like effect. Her hands were also gray but faded to white right past the wrist.

Her all-time favorite part of the costume was the ears and tail. They were real. Her tail and ears were also tipped gray and both were very fluffy. Her costume was slightly zipped down at the neck and a gold bell was the zipper. (Like Chat Noirs outfit) It also had two small decorative stars on it.

“Damn.” was the first thing that flew out of the blonde's mouth. She looked like a Siamese cat alright. Cristine squealed excitedly. Posing in front of her rooms mirror she smiled like an idiot.

Only then did she catch the sight of her eyes. _Oh her eyes._ They were so, cat-like. Her gray-blue eyes stood out more. The sclera of her eye also being a gray-blue but just a little lighter than her iris color. Her pupils now having the ability to turn into slits.

Feeling around her suit she could feel something attached to her back. She yanked it off and examined the item. It seemed to be a silver baton with a light blue paw print.

After giving herself a much-needed tutorial on how to use the damned thing she finally felt ready to venture out.

“Woah…” Cristine smiled at herself. A rush of energy and confidence pumped through her. She opened up her window and surveyed the area for people. Once it was all clear she jumped out without a second to spare. Landing on the roof of a building a little clumsily she flicked her ears. What now?

 _If you would like to activate the special power I told you about then all you have the say is ‘charme_ _’._ She heard a small voice say.

“Thanks.” She said before jumping to the next rooftop.

Cristine wonders around looking for something a least a little interesting. Soon in the distance, she could see A black figure and a smaller red figure balancing on something attached to a building. Getting closer she realized that they were people. She guy in black seemed to be shushing the girl. She had a surprised look on her face while the guys face remained soft. Before she could make out any facial features she saw something flying through the air. It seemed to be holding a bow tightly in its hands. She saw the person pull back an arrow on the bow and her eyes widened. He was going to shoot these people!

Immediately jumping into action she hurled herself off the building's rooftop, heading straight for the two. “Look out!” She yelped. She landed just in front of them on the building. A shockwave of pain hit her right shoulder. She screamed out in agony as her vision blurred. She couldn't even feel it when she hit the streets floor.


	2. Who Are You Anyways?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristine gets to school and finds herself staying after to help work on a film project. Soon finding it hard to trust herself with her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now this one is going to be WAY longer than the first chapter and hopefully so will the future chapters. Also, the ending of this may be messy, I'm sorry! I was getting really tired.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> Make sure you read the notes at the end!!
> 
> I'm also I'm still editing the ending of this chapter and fixing all its spelling errors.

Her pain ebbed away slowly as she started to regain consciousness. She lifted her heavy head, using one hand to prop herself up and the other to hold her aching head. She held a strong scowl on her face.

“Ugghh…” She groaned. “What the…” Pealing her eyes open she tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. She put her hand holding her head back down on the ground. A girl that looked to be in a Ladybug inspired suit stepped forward. The girl furrowed her brows.

“Hey, Chat… Come here. It’s important.” A guy with wild blonde hair and a black leather suit with some ears and tail came over. He stood next to the Ladybug girl. “Who are you?” She asked.

Cristine let a low growl set in her throat that no normal human ears could hear. Rising to her feet she swayed a bit. Why was she so dizzy? “I… I’m. You can call me,” she stood there thinking.

_“Amorette_. You can call me _Amorette_. _”_ She stood tall. The guy stepped forward. He extended his hand and took hers in his. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. Letting go of her hand he said.

“I’m Chat Noir.” He gave a playful smirk. “This is Ladybug.” He gestured to the girl next to him. He looked Cristine up and down, surveying her. “You look very similar to me, at least suit wise”

Cristine let out a little snort. Ladybug rolled her eyes. “We don't have time for this.” Cristine shot her a glare.

Chat grinned at Ladybug. “Well, it looks like we have ourselves a new superhero.”

“How do you know we can trust her! She looks way to similar to you for her to have a miraculous!” Ladybugs earings beeped. “Look I gotta go. Can I trust you to handle this Chat?” He seemed a little offended.

“Of course M’Lady.” Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo and it caught on something. It then pulled her away, somewhere out of sight.

Cristine's headache and dizziness finally caught up with her. She felt lightheaded and started losing the strength to hold herself up. She swayed a little. Groaning she screwed her eyes shut. Suddenly a hand was on the small of her back and right shoulder, helping her to sit down.

“Hey, are you ok?” Chat asked. Cristine nodded silently. Her face was a little bit pale but sitting down made her feel a little bit better. He took his hands away. “Are you sure?” His miraculous beeped.

“It's ok.” She said waving him away with her hand. “I’ll be fine.” He looked at her hesitantly before he started jumping away. _What just happened?_

\---

Cristine's dreamless sleep was interrupted by someone shaking her awake. “Comon’ honey. You have school.” Said her mom. Cristine only groaned into her pillow as a response. “I’m not kidding. Get up.” Her mom left her room closing the door behind her.

A soft wet warmth on her ear was enough to scare her awake. Her heart raced and her eyes went wide. “WHAT THE--” Cristine cut herself off. Mia was giggling ferociously. “Not funny…” She pouted. Mia finally got herself under control and mumbled an apology. Cristine crossed her arms.

“Wait a minute, did you lick my ear?!” Cristine growled. This sent Mia back into a laughing frenzy. Cristine picked up her pillow and threw it at the fuzzy kwami.

“Ep!” Mia yelled as she swerved to the left.

“Cristine lets go! We don't have time to mess around!” She winced at her mother's sharp voice. Even though the door was shut she could hear her clearly. Dragging herself out of bed Cristine grabbed a pair of light ripped jeans, and a white tank top, then a dark red hooded sweatshirt with pockets to put over it.

She fixed her hair, adjusting her headband then put on a hint of makeup. Hiding Mia in her shirt she swung her door open with a yawn. Shuffling to the kitchen the blonde was surprisingly quite awake. She looked behind her before opening her fridge. Her dad had left for work already. Good. Being at ease the open her fridge and took out the milk. Walking over to the cabinets she sighed. Cristine climbed on the counter then opened to cabinets. She took out a bowl and some cereal. Climbing down with ease she put her bowl down and made some cereal. She rushed out the door with her bag, after quickly eating and slipping Mia some cheese-its. Racing down her apartment hallways she ran past the broken elevator to the stairs. After going down was felt like 80 flights of stairs Cristine cracked a smile as she sighed. “God I hate stairs…” She breathed out, a smile still apparent on her face. After her breathing went back to normal she marched to school.

Entering her classroom she was not surprised that she was the only one there, it was kinda early. She sat it her seat, which was in the back left. She was fine sitting next to Nathaniel. He was pretty nice.

Soon enough more people started filling up the classroom. Chloe walked in with Sabrina hot on her trail. Cristine caught her eye and Chloe scoffed, clearly disgusted. Cristine rolled her eyes and she caught sight of the rest of the class walking in. Nathaniel, Nino, Adrien, Alya, Mylene-- but as usual no Marinette.

By then the teacher had turned off the lights and was getting a video ready on the board. The blonde smirked knowing that she wouldn’t have to do much in class.

Cristine let her head fall onto the desk as she groaned. A hand rubbed her back. “You ok?” They asked. Cristine groaned in response. They laughed. “Bad wake up call?” They said snickering. She wrapped her arms around her head. Remaining face down she nodded silently. “Cris, lift your head up please.” Cristine flipped them off with her left hand before returning her arm back to her head.

Laughter filled her left ear once more. “If you only you could count higher than that..” Cristine shot her head up at that statement.

“Nathaniel!” She tried putting on an angry face but just ended up laughing. “Ok fine, that was a good one!” Once her laughter subsided she turned back to the front of the classroom.

He smirked at her. “Better keep that laughter in check Cris, don’t want to get a detention now do ya?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction. He giggled at himself, closing his eyes while trying to hold in his laughter. Cristine could not let this opportunity go. She grabbed one of her books and hit him in her right shoulder with it.

He visibly winced. “Ow!” He said a little too loud while rubbing his shoulder. A few heads turned to them. That would include Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette-- Who had obviously gotten to class late.

She heard someone whisper. _“Wow not only is she a whore but she has a temper too.”_

It was most likely Chloe. Adrien raised a questioning eyebrow at Chloe and she only smirked. Nathaniel having heard it too pulled Cristine into a protective side hug. “It’s fine Nath.” She reassured him. He let go and tried focusing on the lesson. She got out her notebook to take notes on the video and when he wasn't looking gave him a warm smile.

\---

Cristine somehow found herself staying after school to help with a film project. Her main job was to help with makeup.

“Agent Smith, it’s too dangerous. We must evacuate!” Adrien said while wielding a fake gun.

“You’re suggesting we run… Officer Jones?” replied Mylene.”After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run… I no longer fear it! I’m going to face it… Then I’ll AHH!” Mylene's lines were cut short by her shrieking.

“Cut!” yelled Nino. Mylene was curled up underneath the desk shaking. Ivan stood in his monster mask in front of her.

He took it off. “Sorry, Mylene.” he apologized.

“Mylene, that's like the 10th take, and were only on the first scene.” Nino cut in. Alix held up a board.

“14 actually, but whos counting?” Cristine tuned out by then. She was itching to leave and they had only just started. Why did she agree to this? Oh right, Nathaniel wanted her to do it. Cristine sighed as she fixed the makeup on Adriens face. It looked as if he was doing everything you could possibly think of to not look at her. It was odd. _Bet it has something to do with Chloe._

Cristine walked away from him and shoved her hands in her sweatshirts pockets and put her hood on. She slumped in her chair. Watching the scene unfolding she saw Marinette getting ready to run out. Cristine scanned the room. There was no sign of Mylene so she assumed she was going to look for her.

“Always trying to save the day, aren’t you, Marinette? Good luck finding that filthy hole that scaredy-cats hiding in.” Chloe said speaking up. Now Cristine was listening. Marinette simply growled and walked out.

“Wow Chloe, just wow. Can't you accept for once that Marinettes simply just a way better person than you?”

Chloe nearly snapped her neck turning to Cristine. “What did you just say?!” Yelled Chloe. She had balled up her fists and stomped her foot on the ground like a baby.

“You heard me.” Cristine snarled in response. “Or do I need to say it louder?” she stood up from her seat and, moved closer to the raging blonde. Removing her hood she scowled.

“How dare you! Do you know who my father is!” Chloe said pointing to her phone.

“Yeah, and frankly, I don't fucking care,” responded Cristine calmly. “The only reason you’ve survived this school year is by threatening people with your father!” Cristine was finally letting her emotions go. Nathaniel quickly ran over to her side and tried to calm her down.

Chloe snickered. “Hah! Who knows if you can even survive this school year. It might even help if you had a little bit of personality.” Chloe gave a huge smirk, crossing her arms.

“Chloe.” everyone turned to the voice. Adrien stepped forwards. “You have to calm down. Arguing isn’t going to help anything.” The calmness in his voice brought Cristine back down to earth.

Cristine closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. After a little while, she opened her eyes and smiled. “I’m sorry Chloe. That was wrong of me to say.” Cristine almost winced at her own words.

“You’re right. It was wrong! You’re lucky I’m not telling my father about this!” she pouted. Cristine nodded and went to sit back down. Nathaniel followed and they whispered about the situation. She wasn't even paying attention to the filming until she heard the words ‘Now kiss me.’ from Chloe and Marinette bursting through the door and yelling ‘cut’. Cristine stood watching the scene.

Nino pushed through Chloe and Adrien. “Marinette, what gives? We’re in the middle of a shoot and I’m the director FYI. I say “cut,” no-one else, comprende?” he crossed his arms.

“And I’m the producer. Mylene's supposed to be the star of this movie,” she argued back.

Nino put his hands in the air. “We’re out of time.” he put his hands down and started pacing. “And from what I can see, Mylene is MIA. Let’s take it from the top people.”

“Here we go again…” Adrien mumbled. Cristine came over and touched up his makeup and he seemed unamused by the situation.

Alya stepped forward. “Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now. Sniffles just got munched on, remember!” She put her hands on her hips angrily.

“Do you want to finish this film or not?” an annoyed Nino complained.

“Then let’s just make agent Smith a nurse instead,” suggested Chloe. “That’ll fix everything.”

“Uhm I’m sorry, but how exactly?” questioned Alya.

“Oh I don't know but I’m sure I’ll look amazing in a uniform.” She placed her hands on her hips.

“Oh come on we’re not gonna rewrite the script again!” complained Nino.

“I’m not putting my name on those credits!” bickered Alya.

“Nobody cares about you anyways!” Chloe clarified.

“What!?”

“Everyone calm down,” suggested Marinette. “This movie’s a team effort.” she turned to Chloe. “Your nurse idea is perfect, Chloe.”

“Of course it’s a perfect idea because it’s mine,” stated Chloe.

“But Chloe, you don't have a uniform.” Marinette blinked twice. Chloe gasped.

“Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.” Alya commented.

Marinette turned back to Chloe. “I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try on some uniforms!” Marinette said.

“Yes! That you should do!” Cristine said, seconding the idea.

Chloe clicks her fingers. “Kim, Max come with me! You’ve just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.” Chloe pointed to them. Cristine just rolled her eyes. Max, Kim both pouted as they followed Chloe and Sabrina out the door. Cristine visibly relaxed at Chloe's absence.

Nino resumed his arguing and Cristine covered her ears.

“I’m only doing this as a favor ya know. As soon as Mylene come back she’ll have her old role back.” Marinette said, looking at papers. Cristine continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Alya had a sly look on her face. “Mhm. Of course she will, chill out.” Alya rested her head on her hand. “And just think, after tonight you’ll finally have kissed Adrien.” She made a walking person with her pointer and middle finger on the table. She then raised her hand to Marinettes chin and she looked up. Adrien was the only thing Marinette seemed to see and she gasped a little. Squealing the bluenette hid her face behind the paper in her hands and Alya giggled.

Cristine got up to help fix Adriens makeup. Marinette came over and started fawning over him. “Don't worry. you’ll do fine.” Cristine heard Adrien say. He placed a hand on Marinette shoulder.

Nino got his phone ready. “Ready to roll? Camera…”

Alix says “Horrificator, take 16.” then moved out of the way.

“Action!”

“I’m not scared of that monster, Officer Jones,” Marinette said a little awkwardly. Adrien moved in to kiss her just as planned. Cristine was on the edge of her seat. They got really close before the doors flew open.

“Cut! I knew it!” screeched Chole. Cristine sighed.

“What did I say about other people saying “Cut”?” Nino flopped his arms down in defeat.

“Well played, Marinette. All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back!” Chloe was getting closer and closer to her then moved away. “Well your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I’m not in it because,” Chloe moved closer again, starting to yell, “My daddy is one of the judges!”

Everyone was caught off guard when a loud scream came from somewhere close. Cristine got up, startled. “Did you guys hear that?” Adrien asked. Cristine nodded.

“If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way-” Cristine cut Chloe off with a groan.

“Stop talking Chloe! This might be serious!” The gray-eyed blonde crossed her arms. Chloe only scoffed in response. There was then another scream.

“I definitely heard that. We’d better scope this out.” Marinette ordered. We all went running out of the room. We all followed Marinette down the stairs as Nino started filming again. We called Max and Kims names but nothing came out of it.

Marinette was looking at something. Cristine unable to see due to being short and in the back. “I saw the same pink goo--” She gasped. “The bathroom!” she commented. After inspecting the object we all confirmed it was Kims. We started coming up with theories of what happened as Nino filmed us all.

Marinette asked Nino to stop filming but he shrugged it off giving a “Not a chance. This is just gettin’ good.” Marinette suggested we tell Principle Damocles, and soon we were all preparing to go running to his office when Adrien tried to sneak off. Nino caught him and asked where he was going. He gave a lame excuse and ran away.

Knocking on the door, Alya called Mr. Damocles’ name. Opening the door slowly everyone crept in to find him gone. Nino then commented on how Marinette was suddenly gone too and everyone got worried. We all exited the office in a hurry. Alya spotted something on the floor and picked it up. It turned out to be a phone.

“Oh no. This is Marinettes phone.” She said.

“So she's been taken too.” Cristine shifted uncomfortably. Alya nodded. Pink slime was suddenly appearing everywhere. It covered the whole outside of the school. Even the windows.

“We’re trapped! I’m going to call daddy!” Chloe took out her phone and dialed his number.

Cristine rolled her eyes at Chloe's stupidity. “Haven’t you ever seen horror movies? Phones never work.” Cristine pointed out.

“No bars.”

“No coverage”

“Told ya,” Cristine said smirking. A ball of red and black came in front of the doorway. _Ladybug._

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

“Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!”

“And on my Ladyblog.”

“We've got to calmly evacuate the building, ok everyone?” Ladybug ordered.

“Uh-uh.” Another voice joined the conversation. _Chat Noir._ “Easier said than done Ladybug. I tried to cut through the goo but it’s no good totally indestructible. So looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax guys.” He put his hands behind his head in a ‘relaxing’ manner and walked in. “Let’s take a stroll, M’lady.” He brought Ladybug over to a corner.

They talked in the corner Nino bothering them by filming. Ladybug walked back over and said, “Stay together, right behind us!” she paused, gathering us together. “You too Spielberg.” Ladybug grabbed Nino's arms, pulling him with us.

We ran into a classroom and Ladybug found something. “There!” she said pointing to an orange shoe. _Adriens shoe._

“Anyone recognize this shoe?” Chat Noir asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Cristine spoke up, rubbing the back of her neck. “That's Adrien's shoe.” her voice was slightly shaky due to nerves. _Maybe I’m not so cut out for this superhero stuff…_

“That's weird, there's no pink slime here.” Ladybug pointed out. Chat Noir looked around. Cristine grabbed onto Nathaniel's arm for comfort. He stayed by her side, more because she wouldn’t let him go and because of their close relationship.

“Hey, Chat.” Ladybug said.

“What?”

“Wheres, that girl we met on Valentines? Shouldn't she be here? Was she not able to get in?” Ladybug had a hint of challenge in her voice.

“Uh-” he was cut short by the teachers' desk flying across the room. A purple-pink monster emerged and grabbed onto Nathaniel.

“No!” Cristine yelled out.

“Everybody run!” Ladybug ordered. Everyone complied and Cristine did so hesitantly. Cristine took this opportunity to find a spot where she was alone. Mia flew out of her sweatshirt.

“Girl, do you know how hard it is to stay quiet for that long without any food?” her kwami pouted.

“Sorry Mia.” Cristine handed her a few cheese-its and the kwami munched on them. The blonde looked down. “I-I don't think I’m cut out to be a superhero Mia, I’m way to nervous, clumsy, and just plain dumb. I'm definitely way too young to be doing this! What if I mess up? All of Paris would hate me!” She put her face in her hands. “I can’t do it.” I warm tear slid down her face and she wiped it away. _Why am I crying? God_ _I'm so emotional! How can I be a superhero if I'm this emotional?_ “I'm way too emotional over this... Ladybug was probably right to not trust me! Why should they trust me? I don't deserve it, people could be getting hurt right now because I'm too stupid to make a simple decision. What should I do Mia?”

Mia frowned. “It's not a simple decision Cristine! A lot of my previous charges have had thoughts like these. But guess what?” Cristine raised her head. “They turned out to be the best.”

“Thanks for that Mia.” smiled Cristine. Sniffling she gave a smile to her kwami. “I think I’m ready.” she stood a bit more confidently. “Let's do this. Mia, claws out!”

\---

Amorette tracked the monster the best she could. It lead to a dark long hallway covered in goo. She followed it to the end. Amorette entered a room which due to the sound of people talking she assumed they were there. Stalking the area from a corner she watched. There were weird pink pod-like things scattered around.

Ladybug and Chat Noir called the names of the missing people. “Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien?” There was no response to Adrien. “Adrien?” she called again.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“What about Marinette?”

“Right here!”

There was a silence among the room. _Had no one noticed her missing from the group?_

“Is Cristine here?” someone spoke up. She pricked her ears and peered around the corner. Chat had been the one who’d spoken. Amorette silently thanked him in her head.

“Yes! I’m here…” Amorette called out. A hint of a smile appeared. _Nice to know someone_ _knows I exist other than Nathaniel. Even if he isn't my classmate._

“So we have everyone.” Chat confirmed. Suddenly pink goo was shot out from above and it blocked off the exit. The purple creature jumped down in front of Ladybug with a snarl. Chat Noir attempted to distract it for a little while Ladybug used her Lucky Charm.

“Guitar strings, are you kidding me?” Ladybug said annoyed. Amorette jumped out from the shadows.

“Seems like you need some help,” she said. “I’ve observed enough already. Might I suggest that you sing Mylene's song?” Ladybug seemed surprised at first and maybe even a little mad.

“Why should I take orders from you?”

“We don't have time for this!” demanded the blonde while crossing her arms.

Something flashed on Ladybugs face and she looked around. Seeming to have an idea she instantly got to work. Chat Noir then activated his cataclysm and used it to make bars fall around the monster in a cage like way.

Ladybug handed out handmade instruments to all of us. “Ok, we’re all going to sing.”

Chat Noir jumped between Amorette and Ladybug. “Sing?” he questioned. “So that's your plan.”

“The only way to get through this is to get your fear under control.” Ladybug explained. “You all know smelly wolf, don’t you?” she asked.

“Seriously? Smelly wolf?” Chat said confused.

“Yes kitty. Smelly wolf.” Amorette said. She held up a metal lid, “Care to join us?” He seemed surprised to see her but then smirked, grabbing it from her hands. Then he set up his area and was soon ready.

“Ok, everyone. 1 2 3 4.” we all sang until the monster shrunk down smaller and smaller and smaller. The creature jumped up into Ivans' arms. It purred as he pets it.

“That's the same button I gave Mylene.” Said Ivan.

“That's where the Akuma is!” Ladybug added. Taking it off she broke it into pieces. A purple butterfly flew out. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and captured it. After de-evilizing the Akuma she let it go. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” she threw her lucky charm into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Swarms of ladybugs go around fixing what was ruined during the Akuma attack. Amorette went towards the exit only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. “Where are you going?” the person asked. She turned around.

“Hey kitty.” her ears flicked and her tail swooshed. “You guys did great today-- I’m sorry I didn't step in until now. I'm new to this and I like to observe more than jump right in-”

“It’s fine,” he said chuckling. Then leaning closer he muttered, “Well if you must go then you can go _kitten_.” a smirk lit up his face. She found herself staring at him longer than she should have been. Nervously laughing it off she tried to stay focused.

“I thought I was supposed to be the charmer?” Amorette said while crossing her arms.

He waved her off. “I've always been charming. Just you wait and see.” smiling he saluted her as a goodbye. “Wait a second, who said you were a charmer?”

A smirk made it's way onto her face, “My Kwami.” Amorette waved goodbye before she started running off.

“Hey,” Chat called out last second. Amorette stopped in her tracks. She turned to him.

“Yeah?” there was a glint of mischief in both his eyes and hers, but it soon turned to wonder.

He was about to speak before Ladybug ran over, slightly angry. Looking at Amorette the put herself in the conversation by saying, “Who are you anyways?!”

Amorette looked at Ladybug for a moment before deciding to ignore her. Looking over at Chat and smiling she said, “Bye-bye Kitty.” with a flick of her ears she ran off. Ladybug groaned in annoyance. Once outside the school, she ran to the closest alley. “Claws off.” she breathed out heavily. Mia appeared in front of Cristine. The kwami gave her a knowing look. Cristine smiled saying,

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok. I don't really like Nath but Cristine needed a friend and Nath is a nice person in the actual Miraculous universe. I am also so sorry if some of it doesn't make sense. I wouldn't stop writing until I finished it so there might be a few mistakes that I missed. I also really hate Nathaniel buuuuut. Whatever.
> 
> I also changed Princess to Amorette. So if it still says Princess in this chapter somewhere *sigh* please ignore it.
> 
> Btw I think of Nathaniel looking differently in this story. Having Cristine as a friend has forced him to come out of his shell a little bit. So when I think about it he probably would not have messy hair in front of his face or all that stuff. If he did then Cristine would just fix it all up for him XD So keep that in mind. Lastly, he and Cristine are strictly just best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hey, this is my first story on this website. As you can tell I'm in love with the Miraculous Ladybug universe. I also have a soft spot for Chat Noir (duh). I hope that you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
